The Michigan Collaborative Thrombosis Pilot(MichiganPilot)is a tri-centerproject that builds on and will expand the model of comprehensive bleeding disorders care provided by hemophilia treatment centers (HTCs) in the state of Michigan to serve patients with thrombophilia, thrombosis and thrombosis-related complications. The Hemophilia Foundationof Michigan(HFM) will administer funding and provide coordination, planning and otheradministrative support for the project. The pilot will focus on the development of a comprehensive registryof patients and clinical database to assist the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention in its efforts to better understand the genetic and environmental risk factors that contribute to thrombosis. The clinical and research sites are located in the following academic medical centers: Universityof Michigan, AnnArbor;,MichiganState University,East Lansing; Wayne StateUniversity,Detroit. Pilot sites will also work independently and collaboratively to develop adult and pediatric screening and treatment protocols to provide a framework for clinical translation research to determine optimal therapies and prevention interventions. Pilot sites will collaborate with funded sites across the country and will work with patient organizations to promote awareness about thrombosis treatment and prevention options.